


Lueur D'étoiles

by monochromeone



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, So much feelings too, Strangers to Friends, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, bad past, beomjun - Freeform, family problems but it's all in the past, friends to lovers? Idk, gang leader!yeonjun, highschool student!beomgyu, just sweet, mixed ending, not really - Freeform, so much angst man, soft, triggers warning, yeongyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromeone/pseuds/monochromeone
Summary: Two is a crowd, when was the last time i don't feel lonely?





	Lueur D'étoiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So apparently there arent too much txt fic yet soo, i'm making this fic hoping that moas would enjoy this beomjun/yeongyu au! Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> \+ Wow i really did some wrong inputs and probably had to revise most of them because some paragraphs had it on all italic *ashamed* please consider re-read it!

It was at 11PM when Beomgyu just went back from a study cafe to his flat. Eyes were already heavy, yet a red book titled "World History for 12th Grade" still on his hand. His steps are careless though, despite of the silent road in Yeoksam-Dong. The air was slightly colder, leaving a hint that the summer was already ending. Yet Beomgyu was there, only wearing his uniform with a thin layer of vest. Beomgyu was ready to fell asleep anytime before he steps on somethingㅡ a thing that almost made him slip and fell. A thing that made his eyes now wide awake. Beomgyu was stepping on someone else's foot. And he saw a boy. A boy was laying there. _A boy was laying there bleeding, and injured badly._ He adds those odds periodically as his visions became clearer. Hearts beating fast, words swallowed, and throat feels tight. 

"_Shit_," why is it happening to him? Why him?

Beomgyu hurriedly put his book on his bag, and reaches the injured boy without too much thinking. "Hey! Hey, can you hear me?" He almost screams. The other boy though, he was actually still conciousㅡ well, enough to hear Beomgyu's voice. _There's fear in his voice, and horror in his eyes,_ the injured boy thought. 

"I'mㅡ" apparently it's hard for Yeonjun to speak, "please, just leave me." He finally managed to say. And Beomgyu is madㅡno, it's a mixed feelings, between fear, angry, worried, and pitiful. He couldn't really know what to feel, as well his words are choked. There are several reasons to leave the stranger alone, much more than the reasons to help him.

Next time Beomgyu tries to say something, the other boy has lost his consciousness, several times tries to shake his body, but eyes are closed still, breath shuttered, now Beomgyu is fearful.

_Shit, shit, shit,_ Beomgyu mutters. No one's there, _How if i call police? Ambulance? No,_ he murmurs, and curses once more. So many questions lingering his thoughts like a noisy wasps, something like if he's dangerous, but he's injured badly, he barely could speak well earlier, or that if he's a fugitive, but fugitive wouldn't be the one who's beaten up like this, but then again Beomgyu leaves a long exhale, regretting that sometimes he's just too kind for his own good. That sometimes he couldn't even say no even to himself. Or maybe, maybe it's every times he acts like this.

_Whatever happens, happens._

(And the night was still cold, arms that linked on his neck was red, just like his vast, the smell of blood lingers, one or two times he wanted to throw up.

Yeonjun wakes up once, when he heard murmurs, unclear words like _do we need other treatment, no, it will heal itself, just make sure he can rest well_, two figures blurry in front of him, but then blurry becomes dark, and then it's pitch black again.)

It was already another night when Yeonjun woke up. The bed, more so, the bedroom isn't quite familiar. The beatles, the queens, and some other classical bands posters decorated the pristine wall so neatly. The room wasn't big, but very tidy indeed, and the light shimmers, it's from a nightstand anyways. Not long after Yeonjun spent his time analyzing the place, the door was opened and the boy who opened it leaves a tiny gasp. "Oh, you're awake!"

"Where.." voice is hoarse, and Yeonjun seems to memorize things that happened before. "God, didn't i told you to leave me?" Yeonjun almost jumped, needing to leave, but then his aching injuries made him not. Beomgyu raises a brow. "You almost died because of blood loss and infection, you ungrateful punk. And do you think i'd leave a human that almost died in a ditch? I've got humanity left, and probably i'd use it on you."

Yeonjun sigh. _Fucking kid._ "Your innocent face doesn't really match your words just now."__

_ _Beomgyu makes a face. "My face is not innocent," he finally says, sighing. "I brought you food and drink. The doctor said that you weren't injured too deep, but you haven't ate for several days and if you don't eat now, it'd make your healing process gets slower." _ _

_ _Yeonjun hummed knowingly. Didn't leave much reaction. Beomgyu only stares. He doesn't seem dangerous this way._ _

_ _"Ah, and you should probably take a bath first. You smells like shit! I'll lend you my clothes since your clothes are.." he stops, finding the right word to describe it. Torn, dirtyㅡbloody, unwearable. "Probably you can't wear it anymore, ever." He gulps with an image of a bloody and muddy black leather jacket, lacerated white t-shirt, and jeans full of oil and dirt. Yeonjun knows that, and he only nods. "And after that, we need to talk." The younger then leaves the room. Yeonjun stays silent. Until some minutes he realises that the kid was right._ _

_ _ _He smells like shit._ _ _

_ _

(The shampoo smells like strawberry, maybe a tiny amount of peach, honey, and probably anything sweet in it. Yeonjun sighs and uses it anyway.) 

_ _

When Yeonjun came out later, Beomgyu was already on the room, desk is messy, three opened books in front of him, and there's a quiet sound of scratching pen on the paper. "I'm," Yeonjun's word cut by his own cough, throat is dry. "I'm done." He said then after two or three coughs. Beomgyu looks at the boy who just came out from the bathroom; naked with only towel covering his hip to his knee. And suddenly his inside stirred, pen dropped, eyes feels dry. 

"Whoah! Why didn't you wear clothes?!" Beomgyu sounds startled, embarrassed even, on his dismay. 

"Well you didn't give me one?" Yeonjun tilts his head, his hair still wet. His body is built, and he has lot, lot of piercing. _Fuck._ And Beomgyu, can't help but to stare even his mind tells him to stop. "Shit, " he then hurriedly goes to his wardrobe, ears are red, pulling a baby blue sweater, a boxer and a training pants. "You," he clear his throat, offering those clothes to the taller, "If you need socks.. They're on my drawer." He sounds more nervous than he expected not to be. And it makes him even more embarrassed. Yeonjun only nods and went back to the bathroom. 

It's weird, Beomgyu thinks. He keeps having a mixed feelings for the other boy. _For the other boy._ He repeats. He exhales a long sigh, loosening up himself. And then went back to continue what he was doing before. 

Yeonjun wears the clothes given to him. Unexpectedly still a little baggy, but it's warm. The second time he went out from the bathroom, Beomgyu is still the same, eyes are concentrated on some pile of books, hand is moving fast, scrambling something so messily, and maybe he won't ever recognize single thing but his books and papers. His hair is bouncy for once or twice, and it looks funnyㅡ cute. Yeonjun blushes for thinking like that. But that only brought Yeonjun closer to see what's the other boy doing. 

"Your food is there," the younger stops writing, pointing the small table near his bed. It's Yeonjun's turn to be startled. "I'll join you after solving this last question." 

"Ah," Yeonjun didn't really know what to respond with those information, rather he walks closer. "What?" 

__

__

"It's," Yeonjun gulps. _It's awkward_. "What are you doing?" The question wasn't fully what he wanted to ask, or maybe how he say it was wrong. But it came out as even more ambiguous question. Beomgyu pauses for a second to actually think what to answer. ".. Homework. School and stuffs." He finally says. He then huffs. "Let's just.. eat." And Yeonjun nods, agreed. They sit face to face, and they just eat in silent. The silence was quite suffocating though. Two strangers eating together. But the taller boy does look softerㅡ _less harming. His bangs was now all down, and the soft toned sweater that he wears matches so much, andㅡ_

"You're still in school?" Yeonjun blurted another awkward question again, and yes, he regretted it, and it makes Beomgyu surprised. He gulps, suddenly throat feels itchy. He was indeed caught staring, _again._ "High school, last year." this time Beomgyu replies almost automatically. "You're not?" 

"No. I'm 20." The answer came short and cold. Beomgyu stays silent, eyes still pinning the older, trying to change the topic. 

"So whyㅡ" 

"I'm a gang leader." Yeonjun said before the Beomgyu managed to finish his question. "Was," he the corrects himself, coughing. Beomgyu, in the other hand, his pupils dilated, mouth stops munching. "Are youㅡ" _dangerous, harmful,_ is something he wanted to say, but didn't. "Going to hurt people?" 

"I won'tㅡ" Yeonjun apparently a little bit hesitant with the word _hurt._ He does hurt people, but not just any people. "hurt you," he said it anyway, tone a little softer. "I'm not like that. At least to people who are nice. And so did my people. Hurting the innocents is just what the weak ones do." 

_I won't hurt you,_ is somehow the words that calms Beomgyu down, words he need to hear to feel safeㅡ a guarantee, a promise. "I believe you," again he gulps, still nervous indeed, but heart is beating steadier. Yeonjun stares back, and when their eyes meet, it sort of has electrical waves; both startled, and suddenly the fried kimchi was harshly picked by both. It's strange. 

"Where do you live?" Beomgyu starts again, the other boy raises his brows. 

"Like a home?" 

"Like a home." 

Yeonjun sighs, eyes dark, hands stop moving. "Nowhere." 

Beomgyu stops munching his food. The air between them thickening, surrounded by sadness and loneliness, something he's not unfamiliar with, that's just it. "How?" 

"Parents are dead, the gang was once my home until everyone was hurt," throat became dry, chest heavy, "that's when everyone _disappeared_." 

Beomgyu knows what _disappeared_ means, although it kinda had a several entendre, but he just knew. That everyone leaves. Eventually, though, yet for sure, everyone leaves. "I'm sorry." 

"About youㅡ" now eyes moving to Beomgyu, it's like after running from a long and tiring marathon telling his own stories, he then breathes again, "how about you?" 

"I'mㅡ" Beomgyu breathes out. "Not much differences.. Apparently." Yeonjun stops his movement and crossed his arms on the table, a gesture that wants to know more, want to listen to the younger's story too. Beomgyu still looking down. "Parents are divorced. I don't know where my dad is, but my mom is abroad, and sheㅡ" he huffs. 

"Has already starting a new life?" Yeonjun continues. Beomgyu only nods. Then eyes moving to his window. "It's kind of lonely." 

"I'm sorㅡ" 

"No. Don't be," Beomgyu shrugs. "You told yours, and i guess this is fair. No ones forces anything, right?" He forced a chuckles. They continues the dinner in by then, several unnecessary questions were asked, _which grade you're in? Last year, Does your friends know your location? Probably no, i've kind of lost contacts with them, Would anyone chase you? Who knows. Wait i haven't known your nameㅡit's Choi Beomgyu, Really?i'm a Choi too, but you can call me YeonjunㅡAh, it's sunbae for me._ And finally, finally they wash their plates, maybe had several questions more before they sleep. Yeonjun owns the bed though, and when he insisted to sleep on the couch instead, Beomgyu wouldn't let him. _ you're injured, i've used to itㅡno_ , And Yeonjun gave up. It was sure a long night, no quite tiring, but still feels like forever. And then it's pitch black again. 

(Yeonjun dreams about the stars in a boy's eyes, so dark yet sparkly, leaving a hope if tomorrow is going to be better. If everything is going to be fine. But of course, it's not.) 

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @bmgyuz ! Let's be friends!


End file.
